happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vortex
Vortex (ボーテックス, Bōtekkusu) is a fanon character of Happy Tree Friends. Biography Vortex is a light turquoise peryton who The Guardian of Galaxy, she is the third youngest of them all. She has an ability to create vortex, which can sucking every stars on it and destroying them into a cosmic dust. She also has aerokinesis and benzinakinesis, but they are actually weak than her vortex power. Despite that, her powers is limited and depending on her intelligence and strength. Vortex has antisocial personality disorder, which making her less talking with people much, and tend to lie. She can be hostile, manipulative, and aggressive. Every times when she is in sadistic mode, she ends up killing people, however, she don't really care about what she has just done after back to normal. People are afraid of her and keeping them away from her, making Vortex has less friends than anyone else. In her spare time, Vortex is usually seen pulling pranks, manipulating someone, and sometimes telling people's secrets to anyone else. Personality and traits Vortex is shown to be calm, kind, and quiet on outside, inside however, she is actually mischievous, suspicious, sadistic and manipulative. She likes pulling "nasty" pranks on people and manipulating them to do her works. Sometimes she is injuring them until they unable to move. She wants people to obey her and bow down to her as she is the queen. She can be "bitchy" sometimes to other guardians. Vortex is usually lying about some stuffs about her that she is the "hero" of Happy Tree Town to make people believe her and praise her. She is quite nasty and sadistic, yet somehow get a job as The Guardian of Galaxy. Physical appearance Vortex has sea green ponytail hair with dark sea green and aqua stripes on it, bright blue long antlers, two different colored eyes (turquoise on right and aqua on left), dark turquoise color marking on her arms, ears, and tail, light turquoise wings with three colored feathers (dark sea green, turquoise , light blue), and vortex-shaped cheek marks on her cheeks. She wears shoulderless sea green dress with straps on it and a large vortex printing in front of it, and a pair of turquoise color palette stockings. Trivia *She is one of The Guardian of Galaxy. *She is the first (second if Parry is counted) peryton character on HTFF wiki. *She originally meant to be a male crossdressing as female, having optimistic and positive attitudes, and a winged cat. This all changed for some reasons. *She is voiced by Sora Tokui, who is a voice actress of Hideri Kanzaki from Blend S. *As of 12/28/2018, she was adopted by User:InshouPhantom5X. Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Turquoise characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Characters That Wear Clothing Category:Characters with no eyeslashes Category:Deer and Moose Category:Characters who have wings Category:Non-existent creatures Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Free to Use Category:InshouPhantom5X's Characters Category:Adopted